Fairy Tail, I Have a Fairy Tail!
by Zilvercreeper67
Summary: Hi my name is Haylee. I joined Fairy Tail to seek adventure. Travel with me as my dream comes true and I fight evil and go on many adventures!


Chapter One

I limped into the guild hall of Fairy Tail, beaten, bruised, bloody, and tired. I hadn't expected to be attacked on the way there, but these thugs in a Dark Guild found me. Anyways, my name is Haylee. I am 12 years of age, and I look smokin'. I use requip magic, and I requip into different types of armor. My favorite armor is Sky Princess, so I tend to use that one the most. I have hazel-ish eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights.

As I entered the center of the guild hall, I muttered so everyone could hear, "Help…. Me…" Before I passed out. Yeah, I'd have to say I'm lucky to have survived. I never thought I would've…

"Hey who's that?" Someone asked.

"That's a girl Natsu!" A snotty sounding girl replied to the man named Natsu.

"It looks like she needs help, Lucy." Another man said, and oo la la his voice is HOT.

"Then help her, Gray." Lucy demanded the man named Gray.

"Too late, I got her." Another girl said, picking me up. I felt her armor as she did, and god, she's strong.

"Aw man why does Erza always get to them first?" Some high pitched person…? Asked.

"Because she's the fastest Happy." A really feminine voice said.

"Carla's right." A voice sounding like a little girl said.

"Now now Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, let Erza take her to the infirmary so she can rest and heal up." A sweet sounding girl said, and I believe I- THAT'S MIRAJANE'S VOICE OMG!

Well anyways, the woman named Erza took me to the infirmary and laid me on a bed. She grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around my wounds. Before she left, Erza stopped by another bed that a young boy around my age is unconscious on, "First Chris, and now a new girl… How many kids are going to get hurt these days? We should really protect Wendy, she could be next…" She muttered.

After she left, I just laid in that bed for days, even after waking up. Mirajane would come in and give me food, updates on when I could leave, and would pretty much take care of me. I guess you could call me lucky. I'm getting pampered by a famous Wizard, and I didn't die. Well, I don't find myself lucky, because that kid named Chris got this treatment too.

Me and Mirajane would talk to each other about boys and fashion. I, unfortunately, don't know a lot about either, but I don't think she cares. We also talked about the Magic Counsel and the guilds. She told me Fairy Tail is the strongest guild, but I had already known that. Then we talked about the members in Fairy Tail. She told me stories about Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Cana, and herself. Man, these Fairy Tail wizards have such a long and exciting Childhood.

Maybe I am lucky to have survived, but I'm not lucky to be talking to a famous Wizard and learning the lives of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. This could happen to anyone! Even you.

"So Haylee, what's your story?" She asked.

I'd really rather not tell her, but I'm afraid of what she'd do. She is called the She Devil for a reason… "Well, when I was little I would get into loads of trouble," I began, "I would requip into my Playtime Armor and start wrecking my house. My mom and dad eventually couldn't take it anymore and locked me into my room. A few years later, when I was 11, I ran away out my window. I lived alone on the streets for a long time, until I heard of Magic Guilds. When I heard of the strongest one, Fairy Tail, I decided to try and join it. So I traveled to Hargeon a few week ago, and that was where I was attacked. I managed to get away and flee here, to Magnolia. When I had found the guild, I was so overcome with joy that I had finally found it, and I couldn't wait to join." I finished my story, right as Chris started to stir.

He seemed a whole lot better than when I had first arrived. Mira nodded at me then spoke to us both, "You guys can leave the infirmary now, you're well enough to leave. But I recommend to not go around asking for fights. Okay?"

We both nodded in understanding before leaving the infirmary.


End file.
